El Correo
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: Completo//Correos y noticias durante la busqueda de Gollum =Recomendable si has seguido Crepusculo=
1. Altadil en Lorien

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Legolas, hijo de Thranduil

Hermano mío, mucho placer me causa saber que eres feliz al lado de tan hermosa dama que ahora es tu esposa, lamento tanto el haber partido con tanta celeridad mas el deseo de servir a mi reino y reflejar mis ojos en los de alguien mas, me ha separado de tan gratas personas. ¿Me daréis algún día próximo la dicha de saber que me has traído un sobrino por este mundo? ¿Brillara pronto en los ojos de la hermosa Minya la tibia luz de la maternidad? 

Mucho tengo que contarte, el viaje hasta aquí ha sido muy regular, Haldir a llegado con su gente a Lothlorien donde le han recibido con gran cariño, es al parecer un gran elfo guerrero y su compañía me es grata, trata de mostrarme todo aquello que no pudo durante mi anterior visita, mas mi corazón clama por alguien mas.

Busco entre la gente y no puedo ver aquellos ojos en los cuales mi alma quiere perderse, ¿dónde estará Rosswen? He consultado con algunos y parece que se encuentra en los límites del reino visitando a sus padres y hermanos. Tanto lamento el no encontrarle. Me hubiera gustado que le conocieras, te habría agradado, mas en aquel momento no podía presentarles debido a tu estado y a nuestra prisa por regresar. Rosswen es una gran dama, digna del corazón del elfo mas noble y puro que pueda pisar tierra media, mi corazón le pertenece desde que le he conocido.

Te escribiré en otra ocasión, salud a mi padre y bendiciones para ti y Minya. ¿Me tenéis alguna noticia de Ascar?

De Altadil, hijo de Thranduil, heredero del Reino Bosque Negro


	2. Referencias de Haldir

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

Al Príncipe Altadil, hijo de Thranduil en Lothlorien

Amado hermano mayor, mucho me alegra tener noticias tuyas, desde tu partida he sentido tu ausencia, aun cuando gozo en estos momentos de la mayor felicidad de mi vida, mas nunca me considerare completamente feliz y dichoso si tu no estas a mi lado apoyándome. 

He conocido poco a Haldir, mas le tengo en gran estima, ha demostrado ser un amigo leal a toda prueba y no tengo nada que reprocharle mas .. ha quedado aquello en el olvido desde el día aquel que salvo mi vida. He sabido que ha partido de estos lugares llevando como premio de este reino, a la dama aquella de largos cabellos negros, ¿le recuerdas? Merien. Espero que su dicha este completa. Mas hay algo en su corazón que desearía que los rayos del sol iluminaran y le sacaran de aquella oscuridad que a veces suele cubrirle, llenándome de terrible confusión a cerca de su persona. Noble caballero y señor elfo que es, puedes confiar en el como en ti mismo, mas te recomiendo que tu luz nunca se apague cuando el se encuentre cercano a ti.

Me ha sorprendido tu partida, pensé que pasarías algunos días mas de descanso en nuestro amado reino, pero bien sé yo en mi corazón, que cuando se le tiene lejos, no soporta mucho tiempo sin querer regresar a su lado. ¿Tendré alguna ocasión de conocer a aquel ser tan maravilloso que conquisto tu persona?

Minya ha estado de lo mas dulce y feliz desde nuestro matrimonio, creo que ella y Arwen también intercambian algunas líneas y eso le trae noticias de varios lugares sobre la Tierra Media.

Mi padre ha cambiado un poco desde que partiste, nunca había observadlo caballeroso que puede ser cuando una dama esta presente, casi no se le reconoce cuando mi esposa habla con él y he llegado a pensar que le trata ya como a una de sus hijas. Eso alegra y hace cantar a mi corazón.

Espero pronto noticias tuyas.

Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, Bosque Negro


	3. Recuerdos a mi amado

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Altadil, hijo de Thranduil, en Lothlorien

Amado mío, me he enterado por personas gratas a nosotras que has llegado a nuestro hermoso bosque dorado y por eso mismo me atrevo a escribirte, ¿acaso haré mal al tomarme semejante libertad? Mas mi corazón quiere saber de ti, y volaría en este momento hasta ti sino es que este cuerpo le aprisiona y no le deja escapar para llegar donde te encuentras?.

He llegado aquí la semana pasada y estaré cumpliendo los _dos meses de alegría_ como le llaman mis padres a mi visita, pues así acostumbro todos los años. ¿Has saludado a tu padre y hermano? Me cuentas tanto sobre ellos que ansío en conocerles. Si tu hermano es tan noble y gallardo como tú, debe de ser un milagro inexplicable que existan dos seres de tal belleza y que yo sea afortunada de tener en mi el profundo amor a uno de ellos. Muy dichosa me siento de saberme amada por ti.

¿Recuerdas nuestra noche?, yo no paso ni un día sin retomar aquellos aires donde nos encontramos, aquella luna tan hermosa y espléndida que nos observaba cuando ante ella nos juramos amor por la eternidad. ¿tienes algo que reprocharme, amado mío? Yo nada te reprocho mas el hecho de haber tomado todo mi amor de un solo bocado y dejarme indefensa ante tu mirada y esclava al escuchar tu voz.

Tuya por siempre, 

Rosswen hija de Rothar.


	4. Dos meses sin ti

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Rosswen, hija de Rothar, tierras del lejano Lothlorien

Hermosa Rosswen, tus palabras han hecho mella en mi alma y deseo que nunca fuego alguno llegue a borrarlas, no sabes lo dichoso que has hecho este corazón.

He tenido la fortuna de saludar a mi padre y soberano asi como a Legolas mi hermano, ademas de ser participe de la union de él con una dama elfa que estoy seguro le brindara dicha y felicidad.

¿Serán dos meses lejos de ti? Contare cada suspiro, cada canto de ruiseñor al llegar la noche me acercara un poco mas a ti y elevare oraciones por que mi espera se acorte. Todas las noches al retirarme a descansar suelo pensar en ti, y desearía tenerte a mi lado como aquella ocasión. ¿Podría mi destino repetir aquel encuentro? ¿sería capaz de resistir un minuto mas sin besar tus labios? La miel de tu boca quisiera beber, y estoy sediento de ella. Me declaro un servidor a tu pies, ¿podría de nuevo besarles y recorrerles para que de tus labios saliera aquella cancion tan pasional que aun resuena en mis oidos?

Mi querida Rosswen, me despido esperando que mis días venideros si no puedo contar con tu presencia, al menos unas líneas aligeren la carga del tiempo.

De Altadil, hijo de Thranduil, Lothlorien


	5. De Ascar con amor

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Elithil hija de Eloth, Lothlorien

Mi amada y lejana dama, no hay día en que extrañe tu presencia a mi lado, y no hay noche en que extrañe tu calor. Deseo tenerte tan cercana a mi como.. como el mismo arco que llevo en mi espalda.

Tus flechas me han traspasado y el dolor que me llena al tenerte tan lejos es casi igual.. al que me invade cuando piso un hormiguero. Desearía, hermosa Elithil que tus ojos me miraran de nuevo e iluminaran mi alma. Espero también que no halla mas ojos mirándote de la misma forma que yo, y que tu les correspondas con esa dulce mirada que atrapan el alma, ¡Ah! por que yo sé como son algunas damas elfas, y a mi no engañan,  y pues si es así te juro que yo..!

En fin amada mía, que mis días no son igual sin ti, que ambiciono cada uno de tus cabellos, aquellos que rodearon mi cuerpo en la noches de profunda pasión. ¿se ha desvanecido la marca aquella que te deje en el ...? Lo siento mi Elithil, pero no pude contener mis ansias de morder aquellas suaves y redondas carnes tuyas, tu incomodidad al tomar asiento pasara, yo te lo aseguro, los elfos tenemos gran poder para sanar.

Tuyo desde el bosque oscuro, 

Ascacirithion hijo de Voronwë, Bosque Negro.

¡Escribe pronto que deseo saber que pasa en tu vida ya que mi luz no puede iluminarte hasta allá!


	6. Solicitando Permiso

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, en el Bosque Negro.

Querido hermano, he sabido que mi dama aun siente lo mismo por mi a pesar de mi ausencia, he deseado encontrarme con ella mas he recibido una propuesta de el gran mago gris para acompañarle en una de sus misiones y no he podido negar mi presencia. Ha llegado hasta el bello Lorien, en busca de un ser de extraña apariencia. Tal parece que el hijo de Arathorn se ha adelantado a sus pesquisas.

Usé este mismo medio para pedir la autorización de mi rey y soberano, espero aquí ansioso en recibir también noticias tuyas. ¿sigue Minya, tu esposa y compañera, tan hermosa como la ultima vez que le vi? ¿su silueta aun sigue delgada y no ha pasado sobre su cabeza la idea de un nuevo integrante en la familia?

Yo mismo me confieso totalmente dispuesto ante tal obligación, mas mis ansias deben de esperar pues parto en dos semanas mas con el llamado Olórin. Dicen que el sabor de un manjar es mas dulce la paladar mientras mas pasa el tiempo y desea probársele. Veré si ese refrán se aplica a mi y a mi dama Rosswen.

Esperando pronto leer líneas tuyas, mas creo que sería algo imposible, pues al recibir contestación de mi padre no tendré oportunidad de leer mas tu correspondencia. ¡Hasta nuevos días hermano mío!

De Altadil, hijo de Thranduil, heredero del Reino Bosque Negro


	7. Permiso Concedido

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

Al Príncipe Altadil, heredero del reino del Bosque Negro en Lothlorien

Amado hijo mío, he recibido el día de hoy tu solicitud para tomar el camino con ese mago tan sabio, este mismo te es otorgado esperando que sepas poner muy en alto el orgullo de tu gente así como el nombre de tu familia y antepasados, llenándoles de  absoluta gloria.

A mis oídos querrán llegar las maravillas de tus victorias sobre las huestes del oscuro, deseo hijo que todas las bendiciones te acompañen, el cariño de tu hermano como el mío te acompañaran por aquellos caminos, tenlo por seguro.

He encontrado en esa adorable dama elfa que tengo por nuera la belleza de nuestros días, ha llenado mi corazón y mente de una hermosa luz, como no brillo aquí desde aquellos días en que mi amada Lassiriel estaba a mi lado. Cuanto le extraño hijo mío, y deseo que tanto tu como tu joven hermano elijan con amor y sabiduría a la compañera de su vida, Legolas se ha adelantado, mas sé que pronto recorrerás ese camino, no espero mas que la fortuna de compartir ese momento contigo al igual que hice con él.

Deseamos pronto escuchar noticias de sus victorias, haz las propias en nombre de tu reino que te quiere y extraña, mas no mas como este padre que se despide en espero de algunas líneas tuyas.

Thranduil, Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro del Norte


	8. De Elithil con antojos

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Ascacirithion hijo de Voronwë, en el reino del Bosque Negro.

Querido y amado Ascar, mucho me alientan tus palabras a seguir animando mi amor hacia ti. No pasa un día entero sin que mi boca pronuncie tu nombre, sin que mi piel extrañe tus manos, sin que desee sentir tus labios sobre mis.. manos, sentirte dentro de mi como aquella noche que tu.. me miraste con dulces ojos.

He tenido sueños extraños, he visto algo nacer dentro de mi, mas no sé que será este sentimiento que tengo. ¿compartes tu al igual que yo de estos síntomas? ¿Es tu vida tan rara y oscura que parece girar todo el mundo a tu alrededor?. Ascar, amado señor mío, deseo tanto tu presencia, mas se me antoja mas en este momento un grato tazón de fresas con crema y miel. ¿dónde podría conseguirle? ¿Desde cuando es a mi boca agradable el sabor de la fresa? 

Extraños son los acontecimientos en verdad, me despido por que el cansancio me invade, y un profundo sueño llega a cerrar mis ojos.

Tuya siempre, y para siempre

Elithil, hija de Eloth, en Lorien


	9. Preparando la partida

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, en el reino del Bosque Negro

Querídisimo hermano, te escribo estas ultimas lineas antes aun que a mi amada Rosswen, para informarte lo siguiente, parto mañana al despuntar el alba y no sé cuando tendre la oportunidad de ponerte alguna línea. Mi padre me ha otorgado su permiso y bendición en esta aventura, mi corazón se regocija antes tan inesperados dias y encuentros, mas mi pensamiento siempre estara divido en mi añorado reino y en las lejanas tierras de Lothlorien.

He visto a Elithil muy preocupada ultimamente, debe de tratarse de que su corazón extraña a Ascar, ¿habrá alguna otra dama mejor que pueda brindarle a ese amigo tuyo tanta dicha? Lo dudo en verdad.

Esa oscuridad que alguna vez mencionaste sobre Haldir creo entenderla de alguna manera, su animo cambia dependiendo a quien dirija su mirada, ¿no es asi? Creo que no tendre oportunidad de decifrarle mas que en el viaje, pues el tambien se nos une en representacion de su reino.

Te saludo hermano mio, mas no me despido, espero poder tener en un cercano futuro la oportunidad de saludarte de nuevo.

De Altadil, hijo de Thranduil en Lothlorien


	10. Proposicion a Rosswen

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Rosswen, hija de Rothar,  tierras del lejano Lothlorien

Mi amada Rosswen, te he reservado para el ultimo, mas no por eso figuras en el ultimo rincón de mi corazón puesto que le llenas por completo. Parto mañana en una aventura de la cual no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo llevará. El tiempo es relativo y deseo pronto volver estar entre tus brazos.

No he podido verte desde mi llegada a estas hermosas tierras, pues sin duda molestaría mi presencia a tus padres y no deseo tal cosa. Tus ultimas cartas llevo conmigo, siempre a mi lado junto con la de mi padre y hermano. Deseo hacerte mi esposa y esta oración repetirla ante ti en fechas cercanas. ¿aceptaras tal proposición y me otorgaras la dicha de tenerte como mi fiel y amante compañera por la eternidad? Esperare ansioso la respuesta de tus labios, y que sellemos este amor que tanto me place frente al altar.

Tu amado siempre a tus pies,

De Altadil, hijo de Thranduil, Lothlorien


	11. Alimentate sanamente

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Elithil, hija de Eloth, en Lothlorien

Mis ojos no creen lo que mis oídos se niegan a escuchar.¿Acaso te has intoxicado con alguna comida? He oído decir que la comida de extraños lugares puede ser mala para la salud. Así que aliméntate sanamente, come frutas y verduras. Acompáñale con leche.

Atiende por favor, ese mal que te aqueja, no quiero pensar en las consecuencias que a largo plazo llegaran a andar.. por estos lugares.

Que la fuerza te acompañe.

Ascacirithion hijo de Voronwë, en algún lugar de un gran país.


	12. Miradas Oscuras

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Altadil, hijo de Thranduil

Hermano mío, espero que con gracia del cielo te lleguen estas líneas que con tanto cariño te dedico, mi padre ha enviado algunos guerreros hasta donde ha tenido las ultimas noticias de ustedes deseándoles buena suerte en sus pesquisas.

Ascar se ha ofrecido como voluntario inesperadamente, y me hace extrañar su presencia, le he notado muy nervioso, y mas últimamente he visto que sus manos aparecen mas en su boca que en el arco y flecha donde deben de estar. No dejes de atenderle cuando tengas ocasión.

Minya como siempre te envía saludos y desea que pronto vuelvas a nuestro lado, y que el día en que tu presencia engalane este lugar nos traigas las historias de las victorias alcanzadas.

Mucho me agradaría el acompañarte, mas mi padre con tu partida me ha tenido ocupado en serios asuntos del reino, nuevas criaturas aparecieron rondando el reino además de los orcos y arañas. Toma tus precauciones y que el fuego de las fogatas te ilumine durante la noche, Haldir puede ser un gran apoyo, mas desconfía un poco cuando su mirada tenga otra luz que no sea la del ágil y fuerte guerrero.

¿Te encontraras con el montaraz acaso? Dale mis saludos si así sucede. Mientras la luz Evenstar brille en su cuello no habrá oscuridad que nuble su vista.

Deseando contemplar pronto la luz de tus triunfos, se despide

Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, reino del Bosque Negro


	13. Hasta Luego! de Haldir

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Merien hija de Merendil, Lothlorien

Querida y hermosa dama mía, mis noches han sido frías sin tu presencia, mas un consuelo llega a mi vista y trata de pasar mi fronteras, mi ojos se nublan ante tan exquisita belleza y no creo soportar este encadenamiento que me ata a ti, ¿serías tan amable de librarme de tan hermoso cautiverio?

He pasado a tu lado innumerable momentos de fuego y pasión, mas simples llamas de velas son comparadas ante este incendio que estalla en mi corazón ante el recuerdo de aquel ser querido.

La libertad te es entregada y eres libre de regresar a tu amado reino, se hermosa y bella como siempre, volveré a ti el día en que esta llama se extinga, mas no esperes pronto mi regreso, a esos brazos tuyos durante los cuales tantas veces dormí.

Haldir, capitán de guardias de Lothlorien


	14. Adios de Merien

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

Haldir, capitán de guardias de Lothlorien

Mi hermoso señor, tengo la pena de tus ultimas líneas, mi corazón se encogió por completo y sufrió la pena de tu partida para después ser víctima de tu adiós. Dos largos días lloré tu abandono mas me repuse satisfactoriamente al tercero.

Mas ahora mi corazón se alegra nuevamente, he encontrado al ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra, dudando que sea el mismo que tienes ante ti, me ha pedido ser su esposa y he accedido. No busques mas mis brazos que ya pertenecieron y pertenecen desde este momento a otro.

A Merien hija de Merendil, Lothlorien

No hagas caso de aquello que te pueda contar el guardia voluntario con quien te envío estas líneas, no todo fue tan bueno como el dice.


	15. Dudas

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Legolas, hijo de Thranduil en el Reino del Bosque Negro

Querido hermano, me encuentro aquí en franca angustia, mi mente se confunde ante la mirada de aquellos que me aconsejaste cuidar.

Hemos tenido oportunidad de hacer frente a varias de las criaturas oscuras, a todas ellas hemos vencido no si resultar con algún rasguño o herida leve. Durante tales batallas he podido comprobar la valentía y bravura de aquellos dos amigos a quienes apreciamos en cantidad, Aragorn, el fuerte y hermoso heredero de Isildur, ha sacado la espada no menos de las veces que yo he tenido que empuñar la mía, sus ojos arden ante la pelea, su espíritu se anima con cada nueva victoria y el es caballero mas completo que conozco.

Haldir, aquel capitán de guardias de Lothlorien me ha impresionado en cantidad, no había tenido tanta oportunidad de observarle en pleno ataque, mas lo poco que he podido presenciar, me llena de profundo orgullo al contarle como uno de mis amigos, su cabello platinado se ilumina con singular brillo al calor de una pelea, he visto su agilidad con el arco y la flecha mas ninguna espada se mueve tan ágilmente como cuando luce en su mano.

Mas, esa oscuridad que me mencionas, creo que la he visto en ambos casos y me abruman, aun no consigo distinguir a que se debe esas largas miradas cuando cepillo y arreglo mi cabello, cuando tomo un baño en alguna laguna o río y deciden abruptamente acompañarme, ¿por que me piden que cante a la luz de la luna sí cualquier elfo de Lothlorién podría contar bellas historias?, tal vez mas interesantes que las de nuestro querido reino, ¿podrías hermano, en algunas líneas que me dirijas, resolver este acertijo?

Extraño inimaginablemente a Rosswen, he soñado con ella cuando me dirijo a los cielos a encontrar mi descanso, he visto su hermoso cabello dorado junto al mío, le imagino allí a mi lado, mirándome con esos ojos tan grises y puros que ella posee, sonriéndome con ternura e invitándome a llegar a sus brazos, mas al despertar es Haldir el que toma su lugar y mi mente se confunde y me aparto de el.

En otras oportunidades, mi espíritu es libre durante nuestros breves descansos en el río, tomo asiento en alguna tranquila orilla, dejo que mi cabello sea llevado por los alegres oleadas del lugar, mis ojos se cierran mientras descanso a la sombra de un buen árbol, totalmente desnudo en cuerpo y alma, pues pienso en ella, sus manos tocando y acariciando mi cabello, dando un ligero masaje, que te juro pude percibir a pesar de la distancia, de sus caricias en mi pecho, para volver a la realidad y encontrar que Aragorn me mira y pide mi aprobación para unírseme en el baño.

Todos estas crueles batallas me agotan un poco y deben de nublar mi buen juicio sobre estos nobles caballeros, mi imaginación debe jugarme una fuerte broma y debo recobrar la cordura. Espero pronto tener la dicha de leer algún escrito tuyo, de saber de ti, mi padre y Minya, por cierto, Ascar me pide que no digas a nadie de su paradero, ni a su querida Elithil, pues no quiere, como dice, causarle alguna preocupación.

Con todo mi corazón, 

De Altadil, hijo de Thranduil 


	16. Preguntas de Arwen

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Minyawethiel hija de Autadil, Reino del Bosque Negro.

Querida amiga y hermana mía, te escribo en estos momentos de confusión pues no se a quien mas recurrir que no vea en mis sospechas simples celos de mujer.

¿Has tenido por medio de Legolas, alguna noticia del paradero de Altadil y Aragorn? Deseo saber que ha sido del hijo de Arathorn, pues mi corazón se aflige como si su pecho se hubiera desprendido un momento de mi recuerdo. ¿acaso sería eso posible? No encuentro mas respuesta en que son solo imaginaciones mías, y temo cometer un injusto error pues imposible que el orgulloso heredero de Isildur desprestigie mi amor al fijar sus ojos en alguna otra dama elfa. No, mi amado Aragorn no sería capaz de compartir esa boca con alguna otra joven, no hay mujer los suficientemente bella a sus ojos que tome mi lugar.

Disculpa mi mal modo de redactar esta carta, debí dirigirme a ti en mejores términos, toda la felicidad de la Tierra Media debe estar recayendo sobre ti y Legolas, ¿cierto? Mi corazón se ilumina pensando en cuando será la ocasión en que nos den la noticia del nacimiento de un hermoso hijo, ¿engañaras a mis sueños haciéndome esperar mas?

Mi padre envía todas sus bendiciones a los dos, y pues imposibilitado de añadir una línea por aquí me pida lo haga en su nombre, el Rey Thranduil figura en sus pensamientos.

Tu buena amiga,

Arwen Undómiel, hija de Elrond, Rivendel


	17. Respuestas de Minya

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Arwen Undomiel, hija de Lord Elrond en el reino de Rivendel

Mucha felicidad me han causado tus líneas, amiga mía, siento decirte que mi esposo no me comunica mas que lo importante en sus mensajes con su hermano en aquella expedición, mas por ti le he preguntado un poco mas y me ha comentado lo siguiente.

Aragorn se encuentra en perfecta condición, atiende bien a mi querido cuñado Altadil y no se tiene noticia alguna de algún secreto acercamiento con dama alguna, en esto creo a mi amado esposo, mas un brillo de duda le vi al expresarse, volví a insistir y para calmar mis ansias y contestar a tu pregunta me ha dicho: "Ninguna otra dama como la bella Arwen, ninguna otra mujer a besado los labios del Heredero de Isildur, que su corazón no se perturbe, pues ella es la unica dama en su vida" y al decir esto se marchó unos momentos para reflexionar.

Atreviéndome a notificarte algo de lo cual aun no estoy completamente segura, tus sueños podrían volverse realidad en poco tiempo, aun no puedo confirmar nada, mas me es preciso esperar un poco mas y comunicárselo a mi esposo.

Tu siempre amiga y confidente, 

Minyawethiel hija de Autadil, Reino del Bosque Negro


	18. Temores de Ascar

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

Al príncipe Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, reino del Bosque Negro

Amigo y hermano mío, mucho es la pena que embarga a mi corazón, un sentimiento de culpa corroe mi alma y es contigo con el único con quien puedo desahogar este sufrimiento.

Creo que Altadil también aprovechara este mensajero para escribirte unas líneas, mas su carta no podrá expresar la angustia que siento yo aquí. Hemos encontrado diversas criaturas al seguir el rastro de esa criatura terrible llamada alguna vez Smeagol, y les hemos vencido sin perder ninguno de nuestros preciados elementos, Aragorn es el mas avezado en la materia de rastreo y creo que piensa llevarle de vuelta a algún lugar donde le custodien, habla mucho con Olórin acerca de ese asunto y tal vez elijan el Bosque Negro por cárcel.

No sé por que esa insistencia de encerrarle en nuestro querido reino, bien podría haber elegido tanto Rivendel como Lothlorien, mas a expresado un fuerte deseo en volverte a abrazar. Desde hace días ha guardado aquella hermosa prenda que le diera Arwen días antes de tu unión con Minya, ¿le recuerdas?, parece que sentiría mucho el perderla y la guarda en lo profundo de su equipaje. 

Mas no es este el asunto que me atañe, lo único curioso es que ayer tu hermano prefirió mi compañía en el descanso nocturno, que la del Heredero de Isildur o el guerrero de Lorien, aún ahora escribe rápidamente unas líneas como si la vida le fuera en ello, me mira un momento, luego vigila alrededor suyo como si le acechasen otras miradas, y vuelve a estampar rápidos garabatos en el pliego que le ofrecí.

En fin, que me siento confundido y él no es la causa, mi amada Elithil me ha escrito llenándome de incertidumbre, ¿habré cometido alguna falta durante esta hermosa vida que me entregaron las estrellas, al castigarme de esta cruel manera? Confieso querido Legolas, que mi amor por Elithil es inagotable, deseo una vez mas estar en sus brazos y saborear la miel de sus labios, mas un problema se ha presentado y creo que dentro de 9 meses ese problema tendrá pies y manitas y misteriosamente podría tener algún parentesco conmigo. ¿Qué he de hacer en este momento de incertidumbre? Mi corazón me ruega me presente ante ella, mas mi razón y libertad me dicen que resista a su llamada. ¿tienes algún consejo que brindarme? ¿Será la paternidad un castigo o un premio en mi vida? ¿Cómo he de actuar?

Lleno de profundas dudas,

Ascacirithion hijo de Voronwë, perdido en tierras y miradas extrañas.


	19. Temores de Altadil

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, en el Reino del Bosque Negro

¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! Creo vivir la peor pesadilla que pudo presentarse en mis sueños. Te contare aquel sueño que tuve anoche y a mi parecer fue total realidad. Ascar no podrá expresarte en su escrito la confusión que hay en mi y a ti acudo, en este momento.

Me disponía a descansar ya entrada la noche, pues mi guardia había terminado, inútil es decir que hay los suficientes guerreros para que no me toque de nuevo tal guardia hasta dentro de un par de días. 

Como el día había sido pesado, al terminar ensangrentado de cuerpos mutilados de Orcos y otras criaturas, decidí asearme un poco antes de acostarme, Haldir viendo mi dilema al desenredar mi cabello de hojas y polvo, se ofreció a brindarme esa ayuda, y recordando lo bien que te había asistido en tu enlace, le deje trabajar con mi cabello, ya mis párpados se empezaban a sentir pesados y necesitaban reposo, pues a pesar de mi condición de elfo, mi vista también necesita su descanso, caí en su regazo mientras el trabajaba en mi cabeza, sentía sus manos, subir y bajar sobre mi cabellera, tejiendo mis hilos dorados, era una experiencia placentera lo admito, pero tal vez mi rostro expreso algún otro gesto, pues sus manos rozaban delicadamente mi rostro "_Tienes un hermoso rostro_" dijo Haldir, no dije nada, pues estaba exhausto y fingí no escuchar ese comentario, "_Digno del hermano de Legolas_..", no sé muy bien a que se refirió con esto ultimo, mas sus caricias fueron mas repetitivas, y escuchaba que su respiración se agitaba, pensé que trataba de hacerme descansar en total relajación, mas cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, no fueron esos mis pensamientos, abrí mis ojos cuando sus manos recorrían ansiosamente mi pecho y le tenía prácticamente encima de mi! ¿Crees eso posible? Una pesadilla debió de ser, algún encanto que tenga esta tierra por donde el maldito Smeagol nos lleva. 

Me retire de su lado, expresando mi deseo de no apartarme mucho del fuego, recordando las líneas que me enviaste, llegué a un lado de nuestro valiente Aragorn, quien yacía en su manta contemplando la luz de las estrellas que le iluminaban de manera celestial, muy amable fue al recibirme a su lado, y creo que el fuego daba a su mirada un centelleo particular que nunca había observado en el. "_Aragorn, me alegra mucho tu presencia y el poder descansar juntos en este campamento al igual que cuando empuñamos las espadas en la batalla_", le dije al ver que me recibía con una sonrisa, "_Eres bienvenido, Altadil, siempre tu presencia me recuerda el cariño tan .. grande que siento por Legolas, toma el lugar a mi lado_", yo coloque mis mantas a su lado, le comente lo siguiente "_Algo muy extraño sucede a Haldir, pues sus atenciones conmigo me han parecido muy .. peculiares_.".

El me miraba y aun con esa sonrisa enigmática me dijo "_No temas nada mas, que yo te protegeré de él, siempre que tu lo desees yo estaré contigo_..", no entendí mas que su apoyo para conmigo y me sentí aliviado, le di las buenas noches y me dispuse a dormir, sentí su mirada sobre mi, esa mirada extraña, un escalofrío paso sobre mi cuerpo y luego, como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mi, sus brazos me rodearon, ¡si! ¡Aunque no lo creas hermano mío! El me abrazó fuertemente y me acercó hacia él, yo abrí mis ojos llenos de miedo, vi esa oscuridad que dices, me besó con tanta fuerza y pasión como nunca he percibido, sentí su pecho junto al mío agitándose, clamando por que dejara a su lengua profanar mi boca, no hermano, no son inventos míos, no lo creo posible, ¿podrías creerme a acaso?, ¿a quien mas pedir consejo? Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello al ver que no conseguían respuesta de mi boca, su mano en mi espalda me invadía, mientras otra se frotaba con mis.. ¡Hermano! Ahora solo me queda confiar en Ascar, mas una pena le embarga y no hace caso a mis comentarios, simplemente me contesta pidiéndome mi opinión sobre el cuidado de los pequeños elfos, si se deben alimentar cada 3 horas o si es preferible dejarles descansar, ¿qué pensamientos son esos en la cabeza de un guerrero elfo? 

El hablar con el gran mago gris me aterra, pues mis problemas son insignificantes en estos momentos, a ti acudo en esta hora de necesidad.. 

Lleno de profundos miedos,

Altadil, hijo de Thranduil, en tierras extrañas con hombres y elfos extraños.


	20. Responsabilidad

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Ascacirithion hijo de Voronwë

Querido amigo, por orden de llegada respondo a tan graves dudas y cuestiones. Un gusto enorme al tener por fin noticias tuyas, y se ha duplicado al llegarme tanto informes tuyo como de mi querido Altadil, ambos comparten una pena y duda en este momento y podrían ser el apoyo uno del otro.

Te encargo amigo mío, que le acompañes en todo momento que te sea posible, miradas oscuras pueden cernirse sobre el y no son las criaturas del señor oscuro las que me preocupan. Confío en ti como en todos los momentos.

Respecto a esa cuestión con la dama Elithil, podría decirte mi humilde parecer al respecto, no es nada recomendable para el honor y respeto de un caballero, que huya ante el primer signo de adversidad, no lo has hecho así en una batalla y no creo posible que lo hagas ante una mujer, aunque a decir verdad, fuerte debe de ser el guerrero que lleva en su vientre para que halla inspirado miedo en un bravo y valiente señor elfo como tu.

Ten valor y enfrenta al destino, no le des la espalda al futuro que tienes en tus manos, mucho necesitara tu apoyo, y arriesgándote a perder la vida en una batalla no arreglara las cosas para Elithil, ten fuerza y enfrenta tus temores y errores con responsabilidad, si la precaución no te resulto, muy bien sabías las consecuencias que podría traer. Feliz me sentiría de presenciar la unión de ustedes dos, y mas aun si un tercero se les une inesperadamente. Tu amor por ella lo vale.

Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, en el Reino del Bosque Negro

P.D. Te encargo encarecidamente a Altadil, no dejes que le asistan si puedes ayudarle tu, no te apartes de él, ¡por favor!


	21. Entereza y Recuerdos

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

Al príncipe Altadil, hijo de Thranduil

Querido hermano mío, mucho me alegra cada vez que recibo noticias tuyas y además al mismo tiempo de Ascar, mi mejor amigo, lo sabes bien. Confundido estoy en alma y cabeza con tus líneas, mas me cuesta creer que tal pesadilla hubiera sido realidad.

Confía en Ascar como si se tratara de mi mismo, pueden encontrar el apoyo mutuo en tal situación, y aunque su corazón se encuentra pasando por momentos embarazosos, no te fallara, no soy quien para darte esta noticia, mas las preguntas sobre pequeños bebes elfos son originadas por el miedo a que pronto podrá ser padre. 

Debo confesarte que la noticia de mi amigo causo en mi a la vez que alegría también un poco de envidia, mas se que mi adorada Minya me dará en un futuro, espero no muy distante, tal felicidad.  Cuídale por favor, para que regrese con bien al lado de Elithil que le espera en Lothlorien llevando tal vez una esperanza en su vientre.

En cuanto al asunto que me mencionas acerca del brillo ininteligible en ambos caballeros, mi consejo es el siguiente, hermano mío, cuídate mucho y desde aquí te envío mis bendiciones. Nunca duermas en ropas ligeras que dejen vislumbrar tu figura, no te apartes de Ascar, toma el baño lo mas rápido que puedas y siempre en la inteligencia que una pelea con un amigo puede ser mas fatal para el alma que una con algún Orco, reniega gentilmente de su ayuda, mas puedes confiar ciegamente en ellos en la batalla, ningún daño te harán, lo aseguro, menciónales debe vez en vez, tu amor por Rosswen, dile aquellas cosas que te agradan de ella evitando sus miradas, no duermas alejado del grupo, trata de convivir un poco mas con el Istar, su presencia te dará seguridad, mas no te alejes de Ascar que el sabrá apoyarte. Recuerda con frecuencia a Evenstar, podrías mencionar el hecho que mi esposa Minya ha recibido carta de la bella Arwen preguntando el estado de Aragorn, recuerda al Lorien la coquetería de Merien y nombra una vez mas a tu amada Rosswen.

En fin hermano, nada mas puedo ofrecerte, no bajes la guardia en ningún momento, ellos mismos se darán cuenta de que es inútil, y desistirán, .. eso espero.

Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, reino del Bosque Negro


	22. Paternidad

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, príncipe del reino del Bosque Negro.

Amigo mío, mi corazón se llena de dicha al escribirte estas líneas, ahora serás el segundo en saber mi resolución, ya no hay mas duda ni pena en mi alma, mis ojos se han abierto a tan hermosa posibilidad.

Aun la dicha me embarga y al parecer Altadil la comparte también, ya no hay en su mirada ese miedo que antes le cubría, paz y dicha hay en su corazón. Tengo el gusto de informarte que terminando esta expedición, y demos con esa criatura endemoniada ahora llamada Gollum, regresaré gustoso a Lorien y haré a Elithil mi esposa, deseo después de tanto cavilar, que ese fruto que lleva en su vientre lleve mi nombre y haga mi felicidad absoluta. He comentado esto con Altadil y se alegra y regocija conmigo al saber mi decisión. 

Hazme el favor, ya que no puedo mas que enviar una sola carta, de comunicar esta decisión cuando te sea posible a mi hermosa Elithil, dile que regresare a su lado, que estaré con ella si la suerte me sigue favoreciendo. 

Me despido hasta las próximas líneas, Altadil me espera para compartir los alimentos, me atrevo a decir que me considera su mejor amigo desde que estamos en esta expedición, y declaro que confiaría ciegamente mi vida a tan valiente guerrero.

De Ascacirithion hijo de Voronwë


	23. Tuya por siempre

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

Al príncipe Altadil, hijo de Thranduil

Amado mío, me he tomado la libertad de llegar a este hermoso reino tuyo y he tenido la dicha de conocer a tu hermano, el cual faltando un poco a la reserva de sus escritos y viéndome tan preocupada por no tener noticias tuya,s me ha hecho participe de tu decisión para conmigo.

No espero mas que tu regreso, para que delante de nuestros seres queridos proclamemos nuestro amor y nos unamos en el lazo del matrimonio. Te amo tanto mi querido Altadil que no ha pasado noche que no te recuerde y desee que todas las bendiciones caigan sobre ti y la luz de Isil te proteja de cualquier mal.

He conocido a tu hermano y me parece un elfo con virtudes extraordinarias, su esposa Minyawethiel parece con una nueva luz a sus ojos y aun no me explico el por que, no ha querido comentarme claramente la razón mas que con una dulce sonrisa, mas le adivino, al parecer algo llegado del cielo iluminara pronto su vida como pareja, mas tu hermano aun no lo sabe, así que te ruego no le comentes hasta que ella le de la razón.

Tu padre se ha portado benévolamente conmigo, me ha permito pasar el tiempo aquí hasta el glorioso día de tu llegada, el tanto como yo desea pronto abrazarte.

Te amo hasta le eternidad de nuestros días, tuya soy siempre,

Rosswen hija de Rothar, en el reino del Bosque Negro


	24. Rosswen y Altadil

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, los demás personajes ajenos a la historia original son inventos míos. Clasificado R por contener escenas un tanto eróticas. **_Gracias a Dios_**_ - Thalía_

Rosswen encontró a Altadil a su llegada a su hogar en Lothlorien, siempre feliz y sonriente le recibía, vestida enteramente de azul, con escote profundo dejando expuestas su suave y blanca piel ante tal espectador que le miraba embelesado.

- ¿Has llegado mi querido Altadil? ¿ y me saludas así, sin un beso ni un abrazo?

- Tuyo soy por completo y lo sabes, mi corazón siempre latirá a la par que el tuyo, ¡ven a mi brazos!

Así lo hizo Rosswen y dio dos pasos que cerró Altadil estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos rodeándole con mucho cariño.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto amado mío!

- Y yo a ti! – respondió el elfo rubio –

- ¡Ah! Altadil, ¡tu mano! ¿te has herido? ¿De que ha sido esto? – pregunto preocupada la bella elfa al ver que su amdao llevaba un vendaje sencillo.

- No ha sido nada, un pequeño sacrificio para mi hermano.. la desgracia de encontrar a mi hermano herido me han obligado a pasa la noche en el palacio de la Dama Galadriel

- ¡Oh! Lamento escuchar esa noticia, me hubiera gustado conocerle en mejor ocasión y elevare oraciones para que se recupere. ¿Ha sido grave?

- Aun no lo sé, sus heridas físicas han sido casi sanadas, mas no se que tan herido este en su interior, y por eso..

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella con algún temor.

- Debo de regresar a nuestro reino, mañana mismo.

- ¿Me dejarás Altadil? – interrogó la joven de cabellos rubios

- Solo quiero dejar a mi hermano en un lugar seguro, mas yo regresaré.

- ¿Pasaras la noche aquí? ¿Me harás ese obsequio? – preguntó Rosswen poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del príncipe.

- Claro.

La tarde apenas caía, Altadil y Rosswen hablaron durante mucho tiempo después de la ultima comida del día, el se sentía muy afortunado al conocerla, feliz de haberla conocido, ella mostraba toda la dulzura y amor de la que ra capaz, amaba en verdad a ese joven elfo no por su título, ni opr el reino que algún día heredaría, sino por quién era.

Los ojos de la dama de un color gris matizado, empezaban a mostrar un misterioso resplandor, había visto caer los últimos rayos del sol por la ventana, y eso significaba que la noche estaba cerca, que el momento de compartir los mejores momentos con su amado llegarían pronto.

Rosswen era una dama muy bella y culta, casi de la misma edad que Altadil, siendo ella mayor por 271 años solamente, pequeña en verdad la diferencia. Muy tierna y atenta la joven elfa,  su compañía era agradable a cualquier persona, tenía el cabello rubio mas no tan largo como los demás, prefería mantenerlo al margen de sus hombros, con bellas ondulaciones que corrían a través de él, no le recogia y le gustaba que coquetamente atravesara por su rostro.

- Isilme ya nos regala los primeros rayos de plata, nos anuncia el momento del descanso

- Deja que ella llegue y traspase estas fronteras, que mi descanso lo tengo cada momento mientras te contemplo.

- ¿Me amas tanto como dices? – preguntó la dama tomando las manos a su amado, poniendo los ojos tiernos.

- Te amo tanto, que si te llegase a perder, mi corazón no soportaría tan grave pena y clamaría por tu regreso. Espero que el amor que me profesas sea tan hermoso y sublime como el mismo que te dedico yo mi querida Rosswen.

- ¡Oh! Altadil, mi corazón no es el mismo desde el día que le inundo tu presencia 

- ¿sientes el haberme conocido? – preguntó el joven seriamente

- Nunca, nunca sentiría tal cosa, agradezco este bendición que es el tenerte a mi lado.

- ¿Me regalas un beso, Rosswen?

- Te regalo todo mi ser, Altadil

Aun sobre la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas se acercaron el uno a otro, y compartieron un dulce beso. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, muy propia y formal habían iniciado sus relaciones, siempre con halagos, presentes y detalles que endulzaban su existencia, cierto día, ella no soportó mas la cortesía de Altadil y le imprimió unbeso que el correspondió con gusto.

- Desearía poder asearme, no he conseguido un minuto de paz y toda mi dedicación a sido para mi hermano. Rosswen serías tan amable de permitirme..

- El cuarto esta por este camino, sígueme..

Altadil sonrió y dejó que ella le condujera a la habitación destinada al baño. Una tina de color azul se encontraba al fondo de aquel cuarto, junto a ella una mesita conteniendo todos los artículos necesarios para el aseo personal, jabón, extracto de hierbas para el cabello, franelas, sobre una mesa mas allá unas toallas de diferentes tamaños y colores, así como unas batas de baño que ella misma confeccionó. Rosswen encendió las candelas, ilumino tenuemente la habitación mientras Altadil le observaba, que atenta esposa sería Rosswen en un futuro, que feliz podría ser el al compartir la eternidad con ella.

- ¿traes contigo algún cambio de ropa?

- Traigo conmigo un cambio solamente. – dijo mostrando una espcie de mochila en su espalda.

- Bien, puedes colocarle allí, en aquella mesa, la tina esta llena con agua mas me imagino que estará un poco helada.

- No te preocupes, así estara bien, te lo agradezco.

Ella dio un nuevo beso, sonrió y salió del lugar dejando a Altadil a solas. 

Comenzó el joven príncipe a desatar sus amarres, quito su saquillo y camisas, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo, deshizo la trenza que quedaba en su cabello, echando de menos aquel trozo que donó para la curación de Legolas, mas ya crecería y por eso no se preocupaba.

Rosswen tocó a la puerta una vez mas y el joven fue en su búsqueda, llevaba ella en sus manos un recipiente con agua caliente, Altadil le cedió el paso y observó como ella vertía el liquido en la tina de baño.

- Esto hará mas reconfortante tu baño. ¿tienes problemas con tus vestiduras?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Deseo prestarte mi atención, deseo servirte hoy y siempre – declaró Rosswen acercando a Altadil hacia ella, le tomo de la pretina de su cintura y le besó. - ¿Me permites librarte de estas ropas que te impiden tomar tu merecido descanso?

- Rosswen, yo..

- Ssssh, no digas mas y déjame servirte amado mío, es la única finalidad mía el hacerte sentir feliz..

Allí se encontraba Altadil, absortó en esa imagen que se le  presentaba, Rosswen se había hincado ante el y lentamente desataba las correas que sostenían su mallones, mas al ver que aun conservaba el calzado exclamó:

- ¿Puedes tomar asiento? Así podré quitar tu calzado

- No, Rosswen nunca consentiría que actuases como una esclava..

- Mi corazón es tu esclavo y por eso te sirvo, acaso ¿no podrías actuar alguna vez así conmigo?

- Siempre.

Altadil se sentó en la silla cercana a la tina, y pudo percibir que el aroma que emitía el agua en ella era de rosas. Rosswen quito el calzado con cuidado y le coloco debajo de la mesa, regreso una vez mas a las correas de la cintura y fue desatando una a una, el príncipe temblaba de emoción. La joven le desnudo por completo y observó con gusto la magnifica obra que la naturaleza había hecho con su amado.

- Entra a la tina por favor, que yo te enjabonare el cabello. – señaló la joven dejando las ropas de su amado en el piso junto al calzado.

- Pero mojaras tus vestidos

- Los quitare entonces.

Así lo hizo la joven a los ojos de su amado, el cual no podía creer lo sensual que era ese espectáculo, ver como ella bajaba las mangas de su vestido, dejaba libres al aire sus pechos suaves y redondos, como pasaba las manos por su cintura y se despojaba de aquellas prendas tan intimas.

- ¿Contento estas ahora?

- Rosswen, yo...

- ¿No sabes decir nada mas amor?

Ella le abrazó y replegó su cuerpo al del elfo frente a ella, pudo sentir la tibieza de su miembro que trataba en vano de contenerse ante aquella escena.

- ¡Que hermoso eres Altadil! – exclamó la joven besándole. Nunca le pareció tan hermoso, deseaba entregarse a el como si se tratase de la ultima vez

El no respondió mas, se sentía cohibido ante la forma de actuar de su pareja. Habían compartido tantos momentos de intimidad, mas siempre el acostumbraba a tomar la iniciativa, siempre el lecho había sido el único testigo de su amor, mas ahora..

Altadil entro a la bañera y recostó su cabeza en la orilla dejando que la dama enjuagara primero su cabello. Sus manos le recorrían y dejaban caer el extracto de hierbas que formaban bastante espuma sobre su cabeza, hasta que en un momento ella paro de frotarle el cuero cabelludo.

- Dejaremos que las hierbas hagan su trabajo unos minutos..

- ¿Qué? ¿Dejaras la jabonadura en mi cabeza? ¡No podré ver! – exclamó el elfo con ojos cubiertos de espuma.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto amor mío, pero yo resolveré ese problema pues he tomado el jabón y la franela y tallare con mucho gusto tu cuerpo entero.

- ¡Rosswen!

- ¿te molesta?

- .. No.. pero .. no podré ver nada..

- Tu recuéstate y descansa.

Rosswen se hincó nuevamente a un lado de el , y observó con malicia el desnudo cuerpo de su elfo, el cual se aferraba con incertidumbre a las orillas de la tina. Ella no sabía en donde concentrar sus manos ni miradas, todo a puntaba a un lugar, mas ese sería el ultimo y al que con mas cuidado prestaría atención.

"_Vamos a jugar_" pensó Rosswen con sonrisa maliciosa.

Paso la franela una vez mas por el jabón, junto su pecho desnudo a la tina justamente encima de la mano derecha de Altadil, quien al sentir aquellas carnes tan tibias quiso responder a sus impulsos.

- Le ruego, señor mío, que deje su mano quieta como esta. – suplicó ella tomando una actitud servicial.

_*__ Cuando estoy contigo_

_No me importa nada_

_Solo tu cariño_

_Solo tus palabras_

Altadil obedeció desilusionado. Rosswen talló el rostro del príncipe con suavidad, una alegría completa le embargaba. Pasó la franela tallando efusivamente por su cuello para bajar dando giros por su pecho, y llegando hasta la cintura se brincó la parte que tanto esperaba Altadil que llegara.

- Permiteme lavar tu espalda mi amor.

_*__ Cuando estoy contigo_

_Se cambia mi vida_

_A un mundo divino_

_Lleno de alegría___

El príncipe obedeció, hincado en la bañera le dio la espalda, Rosswen se acercó mas y empezó a tallarle, desde arriba hasta abajo, cuando hubo terminado le enjuagó pasando agua desde la base de su cuello, le besó al retirar el cubo y como para alentar la carrera de la corriente, le siguió besando al tiempo que bajaba por la columna,  poniendo sus manos en los brazos de su amado quien dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuanto disfrutaba Altadil de esas caricias, cuantas veces mas quería repetirlas.

_*__ Cuando estoy contigo_

_No me importa nada_

_Solo tu cariño_

_Solo tus palabras_

Rosswen tallo con mucho amor sus nervudos brazos, luego su pecho, le lleno de espuma suavemente, entro a la tina con su amado, hallándose ella de pie a espaldas de Altadil, enteramente desnuda. 

_* Tu eres el amor que yo esperaba_

_Lo que tanto habia soñado_

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

Dejó caer toda el agua que llevaba el recipiente en su mano sobre la cabeza del príncipe, enjuagando su cabello y rostro, el seguía hincado, tratando de limpiar sus ojos, Rosswen se acercó mas al elfo, pegó su pecho a su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con el jabón y la franela.

- ¿qué haces, amor?

- Aun falta una parte, y debo prepararme para atenderle..

_* Le di gracias a la vida_

_Le di gracias al amor_

_Por estar contigo, contigo_

Rosswen le rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos inició la reacción que el príncipe aún trataba de contener. Ella besaba su cuello, su espalda sus hombros, y sus manos jugaban con el dulce miembro del elfo, le rodeaba con la franela, y subía y bajaba en su medida, con sumo esmero le tallaba. Altadil pasaba sus manos sobre las caderas de ella imposibilitado en ver por la caída de su húmedo cabello.

Tomo una vez mas Rosswen el cubo y le llenó de agua, su franela cayó accidentalmente a la tina.

- ¡Oh! Que tonta he sido, ahora que tendré que enjuagar con mis propias manos.

Altadil sintió entonces las suave mano de su amada recorrer su miembro con gentileza, volvía a recorrer aquella distancia, mientras con la otra vaciaba el agua en aquella febril parte..

_*Por haberte encontrado_

_Por haberte conocido amor_

_Por ser tan feliz contigo_

_Por estar enamorados_

- Debo enjuagar todo – dijo ella mientras sus dedos bajaban hasta aquellas suaves esferas que guardaban la sagrada semilla que ella esperaba portar algún día.

- .. Ross.. wen.. – suspiraba Altadil ante aquellas caricias, las manos ansiosas del elfo apretaban las suaves carnes de ella acercándole mas a el.

_*Por que ahora estas conmigo_

_Por que ahora estoy contigo _

_Yo le doy gracias, le doy gracias _

_Gracias a Dios_

Así siguió unos minutos mas mientras dulces gemidos de placer salían de boca del joven heredero.

- Ahora enjuagaré su cabeza y me dirá el señor si mi trabajo merece alguna recompensa. – dijo la joven saliendo de la tina

Enjuagó pues la cabeza del príncipe quien por fin pudo ver de frente a su amada la cual le esperaba ansiosa de recompensa. Altadil, profundamente excitado se puso en pie, frente a ella y dio dos pasos fuera de la tina acercándose a ella.

- ¡Oh! No, señor mío aun no he secado su cuerpo, no merece que salga así.

- No Rosswen ya no resisto mas.

- Tendrá que resistir, señor y amo mío – indicó ella tomando unas toallas de la mesa mostrando una picara sonrisa en su boca. 

_*__Le doy gracias a la vida_

_Le doy gracias al amor_

_Le doy gracias a la vida_

Le doy gracias al amor 

Secó su cabello con rapidez, su rostro, cuellos, hombros, pecho, cintura... piernas..

- ¿No piensas secarme por completo? – preguntó Altadil intrigado al ver que nuevamente ella omitía esa parte.

- Si señor, mas esta parte deseo secarla con mis labios.

- ¡Aah! – suspiro el príncipe.

_*Tu eres el amor que yo esperaba_

Lo que tanto habia soñado 

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

Rosswen empezó a dar besos desde la punta a la base, ligeramente rozando sus labios tan febril carne, no descuido ningún centímetro, ni siquiera paso de largo aquellas esferas contenedoras de esperanza, tan suaves al tacto, tan ricas al gusto, pensaba ella.

- ¿Le gusta a mi amado el trato que le ofrezco?

- ¡Ven aquí amada mía!- exclamó Altadil llenó de éxtasis tomándole del brazo y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

_*__Le di gracias a la vida_

_Le di gracias al amor_

_Por estar contigo, contigo.._

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente y las manos del joven por fin podían tocar a su antojo aquellos formidables senos, su boca ya podía sentir la dulzura de sus labios, la tersura de su cuello, ella se dejaba querer decidida a disfrutar su gratificación. Altadil era feliz y ese fue el día en que se su estrella brillo mucho mas en el firmamento. Inesperadamente el detuvo sus caricias.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- Aquí no. – respondió el príncipe tomándole en brazos y llevándole al lecho que tantas veces habían disfrutado.

_*Tu eres el amor que yo esperaba_

_Lo que tanto habia soñado_

_Hasta que llegaste tu_

Allí, húmedos aún, el repasaba el esbelto cuerpo a su capricho, succionaba el dulce sabor de sus pechos desnudos, recorría las largas piernas de la joven deteniéndose en aquel intimo lugar para otorgarle un poco de atención. Entonces, absortos dos en aquellos movimientos, ingresó Altadil a aquel lugar tan exquisito para el, que le llenaba de profundo placer, y en cada movimiento en cada posición, exhalaban los labios de la joven pequeños gritos de profunda satisfacción.

_*Le di gracias a la vida_

_Le di gracias al amor_

_Por estar contigo, contigo_

Así quedaron los dos desnudos, uno junto al otro, con los cabellos enredados, con manos entrelazadas, mientras una de Altadil le tomaba por la cintura y otra de ella la ubicaba en su cuello. Fue el momento mas sublime, mas hermoso que quedaría grabado en el pensamiento de ella hasta el final de sus días. Al día siguiente Altadil partiría con su hermano y compañeros, la despedida por la mañana fue triste, y no sabía por que el príncipe había sentido la necesidad de verla una última vez y regresó por un beso mas dulce, mas amoroso como que en el, se daban totalmente uno al otro.

_*Gracias a la vida _

_gracias al amor.._

_Yo le doy gracias, muchas gracias_

_gracias a Dios..._

_Le doy gracias, muchas gracias _

_gracias a Dios..___


	25. Informe de Gandalf

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Lord Elrond, Señor y amo de Rivendel

Escribo estas líneas arriesgando la vida de este guardia que se ofreció a llevar tal noticia hasta Rivendel. Muchas cosas han pasado en esta búsqueda y tal parece que pronto llegara a su fin, pues Aragorn a seguido el rastro de Gollum mas allá de las ciénegas Muertas, hasta una gran cueva donde se ha refugiado y de la que no tiene escapatoria.

Listos estamos para mañana entrar con antorchas en busca de tan temible criatura. Confiamos en salir victoriosos, mas la empresa se escucha muy fácil a mi parecer, temo alguna emboscada por las huestes del Oscuro señor y los valientes guerreros que me acompañan podrían desanimarse si saben que somos vigilados por ojos que mi vista no alcanza a distinguir.

Debería comentar el animo que tienen mis bravos caballeros en tal acción, mas dos de ellos me preocupan, uno parece ser un guardia del Bosque Negro, que se nos unió inesperadamente en nuestro camino, cuando nuestra búsqueda ya estaba comenzada, no le hubiera admitido si no es por las referencias tan buenas que Altadil el hijo de Thranduil a dado de él, al igual que Trancos y el mismo Haldir le conocen y comentan su valor en la batalla. El nombre de este joven elfo es Ascar, o al menos así le llaman, su cabeza parece girar en sueños infantiles, pues dibuja muy a menudo pequeños garabatos en la tierra simulando a un pequeño y su padre. Otras veces le escucho cantar por las noches alguna canción de cuna y sonreírle a las estrellas, murmurando nombres algunas veces y repitiendo entre suspiros el nombre de alguna dama lejana. Ninguna queja en la batalla tengo al respecto mas me inquieta un poco su comportamiento.

El otro que llama mi atención es nada mas que Altadil, príncipe heredero del Reino del Bosque Oscuro, hijo de Thranduil, pues su conducta me parece un poco extraña, trata con suma cortesía al capitán de guardias de Lorien así como al Dunedan, mas no acostumbra mucho su compañía, se refugia en platicas incoherentes con el antes mencionado Ascar, y mientras uno habla de los cuidados merecidos a un niño, el otro habla de su amor por alguna dama, su recuerdos y respetos por la bella dama Arwen y otra cuyo nombre no recuerdo en este momento. Pero le he visto pelear, y su puño nunca tiembla, tiene la mano firme y el ojo agudo pues sus flechas siempre aciertan a su blanco, ningún enemigo se le resiste y eso es lo que me tiene asombrado. 

Bien, Elrond, es todo lo que tengo que informarte, mañana será un día importante pues será el día señalado para la captura de esa criatura tan feroz y salvaje llamada alguna vez Smeagol. Algo oscuro, una perdida tal vez se forja en mi mente mas no se a que se deba.

Gandalf el gris antes llamado Olórin


	26. Luna Roja

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación.

A Legolas hijo de Thranduil, en el reino del Bosque Oscuro

Amado hermano, Legolas, espero que pronto recibas estas líneas, disculpa el retraso desde mi últimos escritos mas los valles de Morgul nos mantuvieron incomunicados por algún tiempo haciendo imposible enviar algún escrito.

Aragorn ha encontrado de nuevo el rastro de Gollum como ahora se auto denomina, caminamos rumbo a las Ciénegas de los muertos y espero que nuestras pesquisas lleguen a feliz termino, no es allí donde deseo reposar en ese especie de cementerio maldito.

Me place informarte que el heredero de Isildur a cambiado mucho con respecto a mi persona, desde ese día en que el recuerdo de Arwen quien le mencioné había escrito a Minya, invocado por mi le hicieron portar una vez mas evenstar en su pecho, luciéndole con orgullo y profundo respeto. El amor hacia ella se manifiesta en muchas formas y en sus noches de descanso le he oído mencionar su nombre.

El orgulloso elfo de Lorien también me ha brindado su amistad, y a partir de aquel día del mal entendido, no ha mostrado por mi, mas que la camaradería encontrada en momentos de peligro y una profunda amistad. Mi corazón respira mejor al saber que puedo contar con su apoyo, aún Ascar ha cambiado a mis ojos, ya no se le ve tan pensativo y parece que ha tomado una resolución la cual te comunicara en las líneas que te envía. Me ha parecido satisfactoria su elección.

Ahora solo me falta regresar con mi amada Rosswen, aceptarle frente al altar y mi dicha entonces será completa. ¡Ah! Mas me olvidaba que antes de eso me alegraría saber de noticias de ustedes dos, y que mi padre otorgue el permiso que tanto anhelo para unirme a mi dama. Da un abrazo de mi parte a ese rey y soberano mío, le extraño tanto en este momento y no sabría cual es la razón.

Me despido hermano, el crepúsculo en este momento me rodea, y extrañamente el color de Isil parece de un color rojizo en mi vista, hermosamente nos da las buenas noches y nos desea un feliz descanso.

Altadil, hijo de Thranduil


	27. A tu lado

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Las letras de ese pensamiento pertenecen a la canción "A tu lado" cantada por Bobby Pulido.

A Rosswen hija de Rothar, en el reino del Bosque Oscuro

Amada mía, hoy en una noche que parece eterna, dedico estas palabras antes de que el sol nos indique el momento de apresar a esa criatura.

Mis pensamientos por ti son cada vez mas frecuentes, mis ansias por verte una vez mas me cubren el alma, no se por que este apremio que siento en regresar a mis tierras y declararte mi amor. 

No he podido descansar aún, somos dos en este momento que deseamos tanto el regreso a los brazos amados, el mejor amigo de Legolas y ahora también mío, Ascar, ha decidido unirse a su dama quien espera ya un hijo, su alegría la comparte conmigo y mientras el repasa los nombres de sus antepasados tratando de encontrar alguno digno de admiración que lleve su futuro hijo, yo escribo estas líneas a ti, mi amada Rosswen que vives en mi.

He escrito de manera sorprendente para mi, unas líneas que vinieron a mi mente en esta soledad:

"_Cuando estoy a tu lado, se detiene todo el tiempo, me entretengo con tus besos, despiertas mis sentimientos, cuando estoy a tu lado, se me olvidan mis problemas, eres mi mejor amiga, quisiera que siempre fueras..._

_A tu lado quiero estar, tengo el cielo en tu mirar, con ansias de poder besar, esos labios que me hacen suspirar, a tu lado yo moriré y en el cielo te esperare y de nuevo ver renacer este amor que es verdadero..._"

Me despido amada mía, esperando encontrar en mi descanso tu hermoso rostro sonriente.

De Altadil, el príncipe del Bosque Negro.


	28. Perdida

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. He usado pirateadamente las letras de mi maestro A Dumas.

A  Thranduil rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro del Norte.

Me dirijo a usted mi apreciable señor para informarle de la pena que nos embarga en este momento y cuyo victoria en este momento no hace mas que amargarnos el regreso al reino del Bosque Oscuro.

Escribía el gran Istar, con aquella letra tan hermosa y elfica, una desgracia que nos ha herido en medio de una gran victoria, mas el dolor le domino y me pide a mi hacerle participe de tal noticia. El reino de los elfos del Bosque oscuro pierde un guerrero fuerte y bravo, yo pierdo un amigo. Siento comunicarle por este medio, la perdida del príncipe Altadil, anterior heredero a su reinado.

Ha muerto llenó de gloria, y tan gloriosamente que no tengo palabras para describir aquel aciago momento ni lagrima alguna digna de su memoria. Reciba señor mío, mis tristes expresiones. El cielos nos distribuye las pruebas según la grandeza de nuestro corazón, y esta a sido aprobada con creces por la magnificencia de su hijo. Dejo a usted las ultimas imágenes del encuentro, mas ninguna palabra escrita podrá resumir ni estampar en pliego alguno la belleza del alma del joven Altadil ni su momento de máximo esplendor.

Su mas fiel servidor en este triste momento,

Aragorn hijo de Arathorn.


	29. Noticias Funestas

**Disclaimer**. Todos los personajes conocidos y lugares mencionados en este escrito pertenecen al genio de J.R.R Tolkien, todos los demás desconocidos son inventos de mi imaginación. Una vez mas, retribuyo algunas ideas estampadas aquí a mi adorado A Dumas. =snif=

El rey, habituado a estos últimos cantos de guerra, cuyo alma había sido forjada en duro metal resistente a toda terrible emoción, no pudo menos de estremecerse al leer el nombre su amado hijo en aquellas líneas que le traspasaban el corazón a cada palabra.

******************************************************************

Temprano en la mañana se había dispuesto un grupo de 10 bravos guerreros entraran ala cueva donde Gollum había ubicado su ultima escapatoria. El primero era encabezado por Gandalf, seguido del heredero de Isildur, el segundo y ultimo encabezado a su vez por el príncipe Altadil, la reserva esperaba afuera de la cueva con Haldir al mando.

Cabe mencionar que el joven de nombre Ascar iba siempre acompañando como en las ultimas fechas al príncipe. Al entrar la primera carga de hombres no ocurrió incidente alguno, todos los caballeros iban armadas de arcos, flechas, y espadas, unida a su mano algunos mas llevaban antorchas iluminando esa oscuridad. Un rugido pudo percibirse al fondo de la caverna y nos puso a todos en franca alerta, Gollum nos había dado su bienvenida, y a la vez le servía como señal para su planes de emboscada.

A fuera de la cueva, un gran grupo de orcos se dejaban caer desde las rocas grises que rodeaban a la caverna, Haldir y diez mas luchaban fieramente contra ellos, mas el número alcanzo a rebasarlos en un momento y dieron pocos metros atrás tratando de reagruparse. 

Como si estuviera predeterminado de antemano, otro grupo de orcos salía de la oscuridad de la cueva atacando al primer batallón de soldados, defendían al cruel Gollum que gritaba y maldecía desde el fondo de la cueva, alentando a las huestes del Oscuro para que terminaran con todos nosotros. Tanto el frente como la retaguardia necesitaban de apoyo y el bando de la mitad se partió en igualdad de número. 

Y mientras Aragorn y Altadil trataban de acercarse a Gollum, Gandalf iluminaba aquel lugar con la piedra mágica que llevaba en su bastón, mas la luz era escasa y se hubo que confiar mucho en los sentidos de cada uno. Así se libro una de las batallas mas sangrientas que he podido atestiguar. El joven príncipe fue el primero de su grupo en vencer por su propia espada a dos orcos que le esperaban a la salida, el joven Ascar no fue tan afortunado y habiendo derrotado al primero, fue tarde cuando pudo percibir que un Orco se acercaba encima el para asesinarle por la espalda, el príncipe al ver semejante injusticia corrió en su ayuda y terminando con uno por su arco el otro le mato con la espada entera.

- Mira que tu vida vale oro en estos momentos Ascar, tu hijo te espera y necesita y deseo que llegues con bien hasta el.

Dijo el príncipe en la batalla, sin descuidar ni un momento el orco que tenía frente a él, Se podía apreciar la gratitud y asombro del joven Ascar, pues sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza. Viendo las tropas de orcos el daño que estaba haciendo esta nueva ayuda a la salida de la cueva, cayeron varios sobre el grupo del joven Ascar, bien podían con sus espadas terminar con unos y otros, mas la suerte fue funesta y el destino de Ascar estaba en franco peligro, advirtiendo Altadil que un grupo de arqueros se encontraba encima de ellos, tiro al joven Ascar por los suelos recibiendo en su espalda cinco flechas que hasta el final se pudieron contar, el primer grupo había retrocedido, llevando Aragorn y el mago a Gollum consigo, apoyaron su grupo al de Ascar, quien con ojos húmedos y abiertos extraordinariamente observaba el cuerpo de un joven príncipe elfo a sus pies, no puso mas atención a su alrededor, el ruido de las espadas y escudos chocando, las flechas silbando a su alrededor, todo ello desapareció para él en ese momento, ante la vista de ese joven que le debía la vida a tan excelente guerrero.

- No temas, haremos que te revisen, no desistas, por favor! – exclamó el señor Ascar ante un Altadil cubierto de sangre y polvo, la cabeza baja, sus brazos aun sujetando las piernas que le habían tumbado.

- ¡Oh! Príncipe, ¡te salvaremos! – gritaba el señor Aragorn sin dejar de pelear mas con la vista visiblemente empañada.

- ¡Resiste Altadil! – grito a su ves el guerreo de Lorien defendiendo al centinela del bosque Oscuro y al hermoso elfo caído.

Se podía ver que los ojos tan hermosos y brillantes del príncipe empezaban a cerrase, fueron testigos de sus ultimas palabras, Ascar le tomó con cuidado de la cabeza y le acercó a su regazo, tomó una de sus manos mientras le decía "no mueras, por favor, te necesitan aquí, Legolas, Rosswen, vuestro padre y señor.. yo mismo a quien alguna vez llamaste amigo.."

Los ojos de Ascar se llenaban de gruesas lagrimas, que limpiaban al caer la suciedad de su rostro, Altadil respiraba ya mas lentamente, sonrió conmovido ante el rostro nublado de Ascar, apretó la mano del elfo y dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, límpidos como el azul del cielo, " Di a Rosswen que le he amado y suyo seré siempre, un abrazo a mi padre y a Legolas.. mi corazón y mi reino.."

"¡Altadil!" grito el Señor Ascar, el joven príncipe ya no respiraba y sus ojos habían caído en el sueño eterno. Recorría el joven Altadil colinas hermosas y de un verde inimaginable, subía con gran esmero para llegar a la cima, donde vio dibujarse en negro, sobre el crepúsculo que anunciaba una bella noche, las formas aéreas y poéticas de Lassiriel tan bella como le recordaba. Altadil tendía la mano para llegar a su querida madre y ella le correspondía presentando la suya. Sintiendo la fresca brisa que le recibía, Altadil entró de mano aquella hermosa mujer, a ese paraíso que los vivientes no contemplaran jamás.

****************************************************************

El rey no pudo leer mas, dejo aquel pliego sobre su mesa, despidió al enviado y al final de su habitación en aquella silla donde había recibido a Altadil el día en que nació, en aquella cama donde había partido su amada Lassiriel, derramó las lagrimas mas amargas que alguna vez elfo alguno pudo soportar, su amado hijo y heredero le dejaba, sin siquiera despedirse, sin tener la oportunidad de expresarle el amor tan celosamente guardado que tenía para el.


	30. Rosswen

**Negación**. Todos los personajes y lugares conocidos mencionados en esta narración  pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, y son usados sin fines de lucro, Rosswen, Minya, Altadil, Ascar y demás personajes ajenos a esta historia son de mi propiedad. Fragmento de la canción "**A tu lado" de ****_Bobby_****_ Pulido_. Ya utilizada con anterioridad. Snif… Canción al principio "**_Si Dios me quita la vida_**"  cantada por ****_Alejandro Fernández_ ******

_*Si Dios me quita la vida_

_Antes que ti_

_Le voy a pedir _

_Que concentre _

_mi__ alma en la tuya_

Rosswen había recibido la noticia mas funesta que un su vida hubiera escuchado. El hecho de que ella se encontraba ya en el reino de su amado Altadil le hacía mas grande la herida, toda pálida, delgada y apenas con fuerzas para dar un paso salió de sus habitaciones, los sirvientes ya le conocían, había llegado sólo hacia un mes y sabían que se convertiría en la futura esposa del príncipe Altadil, las mujeres evitaban los comentarios cuando ella paso a su lado, casi flotando como fantasma, recordaban la expresión de felicidad de la hermosa joven cuando recibió su primer correo en el palacio. ¿Como era  que ahora era una oscura sombra de lo que antes fue?

_*Para evitar _

_Que puedan llegar_

_Otro querer_

_A saborear lo que es tan mío_

Rosswen no sentía hambre, ni sueño, ni cansancio, tan sólo se dejaba llevar por el impulso de ver por última vez a su amado, pero ¿tendría fuerza para verle dormido? Ese día era el señalado, según todos los cálculos, para que el grupo que traía el cuerpo de Altadil, llegará.

_*Si Dios me quita la vida_

_Antes que a ti_

_Le voy a pedir_

_ser__ el ángel _

_Que cuide tus pasos_

Habían preparado el cuerpo en Rivendel, Lord Elrond se había encargado de cuidarle, de apurar a sus mejores embalsamadores para que el cuerpo del príncipe elfo llegara en perfecto estado hasta su hogar. 

_*Pues si otros brazos te dan_

_Aquel calor que te di_

_Sería tan grande mi celo_

_Que en el mismo cielo me vuelvo a morir_

Le habían vestido de color azul rey, con el sello de la casa de Thranduil en el pecho, pequeñas y casi imperceptibles destellos plateados se habían esparcido por su pecho, sus dos manos una encima de la otra, en una de ellas ostentaba orgulloso el anillo que Thranduil pusiera en sus manos a sus 2000 años, su mayoría de edad y cuando fue proclamado príncipe heredero y futuro rey del Bosque Negro, una vez que el rey Thranduil, hubiera seguido el llamado del mar.

_*Eso es solo un pensamiento _

_Pues en tu momento de locura me confiesas_

_Que cuando me besas eres tan mía_

_Como la playa del mar_

Le cubrieron con seda blanca, le colocaron en una especie de féretro labrado por los mejores artesanos de Rivendel, una madera blanca y suave serviría como ultimo reposo al príncipe caído. Arwen no lo había querido creer, pero cuando el cuerpo estuvo listo, cuando su peinado fue arreglado, se dirigió hasta el salón de los embalsamadores, desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre.

_*Si Dios me quita la vida_

_Antes que a ti_

_Le voy a pedir_

_ser__ el ángel _

_Que cuide tus pasos_

Lloró al verle, al tocar sus manos frías y no recibir respuesta alguna, Lord Elrond tuvo que sacarla en brazos al no poder contener sus fuerzas.

Rosswen bajaba las escaleras, Minya le veía descender lentamente y sin hacer ruido, cuando llego hasta ella, pudo observar el hundimiento de sus ojos, esos ojos grises y extraños, irritados de tanto llorar y ya secos por la angustia. Sus labios ya no eran los suaves y frondosos que reían hacia poco mas de un mes, no, estaban secos y marchitos por las veces que trataba de contener el llanto mordiéndoles, su pecho parecía no moverse, casi dudo un instante que respirara, no había signos de movimiento allí. Si le hubieran preguntado, Minya juraría que no tenía mas que un cadáver frente a ella, ya sin alma, ya sin vida.

Pero Rosswen levanto la mano, y unos dedos delgados y finos, salieron entre la holgada manga del vestido, viendo la mirada triste que le recibió, trato de sonreír, pero a pesar de ello, su rostro no se iluminó. El cabello rubio le había arreglado casi maquinalmente, no quería que su amado le encontrara desarreglada, así que le recogió en media cola, uso un hermoso vestido en color azul que cubría su cuerpo enteramente ajustándose a su fina silueta.

A través de los pliegues de la tela, Minya sintió el leve temblor que emanaba Rosswen al posar su mano sobre su hombro. La ahora princesa podía suponer lo que ella sentiría si perdiera a Legolas para siempre, la sola idea le aterraba. Nunca, nunca podría soportar tal dolor, y no sabía como es que Rosswen seguía aun de pie; esta siguió su camino, se escuchaban llantos en las afueras del palacio, cerca de la puerta principal, los sirvientes contenían los gritos, algunas damas del reino habían acudido desde la mañana para recibir a su antiguo amigo, novio o amante. Pero nadie, nadie notó cuando Rosswen llegó hasta el salón principal, delicada, sin hacer ruido, sin exhalar ni un suspiro.

Legolas estaba allí, junto a su padre, ambos vestidos de negro, el rey con los ojos irritados al igual que su hijo, el dolor volvía invadirles como lo había hecho hace un par de milenios con la muerte de Lassiriel, la esposa de Thranduil.

Llegaba Ascar, llegaba Aragorn y Haldir, y detrás de ellos, cuatro fuertes elfos de Rivendel cargando un féretro de blanca madera cerrado. Y Legolas no pudo dar un paso, así que fue la fortaleza del rey quien tomándole del brazo le condujo hasta donde su primogénito.

- ¡hermano mío! – susurró Legolas palideciendo.

Ascar dio unos pasos, pero las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, tanto tiempo conteniéndoles, desde la muerte de Altadil, sólo ese día fatídico se había atrevido a llorar, pero al ver a Legolas, al rey y al fondo, aunque muchos no la reconocieran no la vieran, Rosswen.

Los hermosos ojos castaña fijándose en su amigo se inundaban de lágrimas y Legolas le vio como un niño indefenso, suplicando ayuda.

Los cuatro elfos a una seña de Haldir, dejaron el cuerpo en el piso, en el centro del salón, y se retiraron, Thranduil y Legolas estaban a un lado de él, temerosos de abrirle, no le quitaban los ojos de encima, su corazón latía con rapidez, no podían creer, que allí, en esa caja, se encontrara su ser querido, su hijo, su hermano.

La palidez una vez mas subió al rostro del príncipe cuando vio a su padre hincarse junto al ataúd. No encontraba apoyo, las fuerzas le faltaban, ¿Cómo era así que estaba viviendo esa pesadilla? ¡No podía ser verdad! No, seguramente sería un sueño, un horrible sueño y deseaba despertar. 

Pero Ascar estaba a su lado, le tomó del brazo, y cuando vio en sus hermosos ojos castaña, las lágrimas de impotencia, que suplicaban su perdón, le tomó en sus brazos.

- ¡Perdóname Legolas…!

- Ascar…

- No pude hacer nada... yo… yo no pude salvarlo… ¡Perdóname Legolas! –exclamaba Ascar en los brazos de su amigo

Pero Legolas no se atrevía a llorar, a decir alguna otra palabra, nunca podría culpar a su amigo, no podría reclamarle.

- Ascar…

- Legolas por favor… ¡Yo le quería, yo le respetaba... por favor…!

Legolas le aprisionó de nuevo entre sus brazos y de ambos se escucharon sollozos, Ascar se sentía culpable y deprimido, le había afectado demasiado el hecho de que Altadil muriera por su culpa, si hubiera estado mas alerta, si no hubiera perdido tiempo, tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido.

Thranduil, seguía arrodillado, acariciando el cajón que llevaba a su amado hijo, vacilando, tentando. Una oscura y esbelta silueta se acercó por la derecha, Rosswen debía de ser, a su lado, de pie, como una estatua.

Aragorn se acercó a la dama al escuchar como un profundo suspiro salía de su boca, creyó que caería de la emoción, pero no, tocando su brazo advirtió la fortaleza que tenía la dama, la frialdad de su cuerpo firme. Rosswen dio una mirada a Aragorn y le sonrió con tristeza, esos ojos tan irritados, esas sombras bajo sus párpados, la palidez del rostro hicieron temblar al mortal.

- Quiero verle… - demando con voz sombría.

El rey volteo sobre su hombro al escucharle, aun no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ver a su hijo en su sueño eterno.

Haldir ordenó que saliera la servidumbre, los curiosos y la demás gente del reino que había seguido el cortejo desde su llegada a las puertas del reino. Sólo quedaron allí, Rosswen y Thranduil junto al ataúd del príncipe, Legolas y Ascar, Aragorn y Haldir y llegando solitaria, cuidando de la persona de Rosswen, Minya.

- abridle – dijo Rosswen olvidándose de su lugar en el palacio.

Pero el rey no se contuvo y mordió su puño al ponerse en pie, eso era mayor a sus fuerzas y no lo soportaría, se retiro hasta no tocar el muro, pero aun lo suficientemente cerca para ver a su hijo en sus últimos momentos.

Rosswen dio dos pasos mas, Legolas trató de detenerla pero fue inútil, se hincó junto al féretro y le abrió lentamente.

Mucho fue la sorpresa, Ascar volvió el rostro y se apartó hasta llegar a un lado del rey, volvieron a rodar lágrimas gruesas por el bello perfil del elfo. 

Thranduil observó, vio y no podía creerlo, su corazón parecía estallar y sentía unas ansias enormes de ordenarle a su hijo que se levantara de allí, que sólo estaba dormido y les jugaba alguna especie de broma macabra. Pero no se atrevió a acercarse. El aroma a rosas inundó el salón, parecían salir del féretro y una despedida calida para sus seres queridos.

Legolas sintió las manos de Minya sobre su hombre izquierdo, apoyándole, dándole fuerza para ver a su hermano, para rendirle tributo y elevar oraciones por su descanso en el salón de Mandos. Pero Minya pudo advertir, como el cuerpo de su esposo se contraía en su dolor  para luego liberarse leves espasmos de angustia. Vio una lágrima caer de sus límpidos ojos azules, la tristeza en su rostro.

Aragorn y Haldir observaban la escena con absoluto respeto, sin querer intervenir, deseando que todo esto terminara pues el dolor era enorme, y aun má cuando ellos fueron testigos de los últimos momentos del príncipe.

Legolas se acercó hasta Rosswen, se hincó a su lado, murmuró unas palabras pero ella no parecía escucharle, tenía la mirada fija en él, en su amado dormido.

Altadil, con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro, con los párpados caídos, con la juventud congelada, sus manos sobre su pecho, el cabello arreglado. Parecía dormir, y Rosswen deseo besarlo, acariciarlo, llamarle a despertar como tantas veces lo había hecho al llegar el alba.

- Mi amor… Has llegado al fin… - dijo ella sin escuchar a nadie, encerrándose en su mundo de sueños y fantasmas.

Y paso una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos que caían sobre los fuertes y varoniles hombros, trato de percibir la respiración, tal vez era una equivocación y sólo dormía. ¿Podía ser? Pero nada sintieron sus manos mas que la frialdad de los miembros rígidos y pálidos. Sus manos perfectamente entrelazadas y cuidadas. El anillo que tantas veces le había quitado y escondido a su amado en sus juegos, ahora allí, destinados a permanecer juntos para siempre.

_"¿Por qué simplemente no se termina la vida aquí y no sufro más? ¿Por qué se tiene que ir él sin mi? ¿Por qué me tiene que dejar aquí, llorando su partida?... ¿Por qué no le veré mas? ¡No es justo!"_

Pero ya no había lágrimas de Rosswen, la sonrisa triste en su rostro, y asombrando a todos, petrificándoles, conteniendo el aliento, atestiguaron como Rosswen besaba por última vez a su príncipe caído.

Y fue un beso inocente, como si temiera despertarle, como si fuera su vida en ello, se acercó, bajo a sus labios susurró un "_te amo_" y le besó. Cálidos y secos labios oprimían débilmente los fríos y sin vida. Legolas pudo jurar que el beso era correspondido, pero nadie le creería.

Rosswen se levantó, y con lentitud se retiro a sus habitaciones, paso donde Minya sin verle, paso donde Ascar sin escuchar su suplica por el perdón, subió las escaleras tal como las había subido, como un fantasma, y llegando a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama. Boca abajo, mirando al cielo gris por la ventana, entraba en un sueño, sintió la brisa, alguien a su lado le interrumpía.

- No quiero a nadie… por favor…

Y siguió observando al cielo, de nuevo la presencia, alguien se sentaba a su lado, junto a sus pies, alguien mas del otro lado pero mas ligero hacía lo mismo, ¿Quién mas si no Legolas y Minya le habían venido a consolar?

Pero no quería mas consuelos, quería perderse, irse de ese mundo donde el dolor era insoportable, dejar libre su espíritu, llegar a descansar donde la carga no fuera tan pesada, donde la alegría de estar con su amado la embargara, si no terminaba con su dolor pronto, la vida perdería el sentido, como ya lo sentía.

Detrás de ella, una suave mano de mujer le acariciaba el cabello, consolándole y eso dio pie a que liberara el llanto que le consumía por dentro, empezó a llorar, a agitarse mientras cerraba los ojos, a cerrar los puño bajo su pecho, a llamar al descanso, al sueño, no podía seguir mas así.

¿No podía, era demasiado, como decirle adiós al ser amado?

"_Cuando estoy a tu lado, se detiene todo el tiempo, me entretengo con tus besos, despiertas mis sentimientos…" _

Por que no le volvería a besar, a verle sonreír, ya no sentiría sus abrazos, sus juegos sus noches junto a él, planeando el futuro, castillos en el aire. No escucharía su voz en la mañana, diciendo que sólo un rato mas y luego iría a desayunar, no le regañaría por las tantas veces que le hacía sonrojar cuando en público le repetía una y otra vez que le amaba. ¿Para que estar sin Altadil?, ¿Para que vivir sin él?, no tenía sentido.

_"…cuando estoy a tu lado, se me olvidan mis problemas, eres mi mejor amiga, quisiera que siempre fueras..._

Y la mano le seguía consolando, le acariciaba el cabello, y ella seguía llorando, sin hacer el menor ruido, y recordaba las cartas de Altadil, su profundo amor, sus letras, sus canciones, sus besos. Y es que ya no le volvería ver dormir a su lado, ya no estaría ella allí esperando por que llegara por que nunca lo haría.

_A tu lado quiero estar, tengo el cielo en tu mirar, con ansias de poder besar, esos labios que me hacen suspirar, a tu lado yo moriré y en el cielo te esperare y de nuevo ver renacer este amor que es verdadero..._"

Y es que… ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida sin él?. La paz le empezó a inundar al tener la certeza de que fue bendecida con su gran amor, pero no deseaba dejarle ir, no, era su vida su mundo. Altadil.

La mano dejo de acariciarle, alguien abrió la puerta, dio un rápido vistazo y al verla sollozar se retiro. Rosswen no se dio cuenta de ello, por que empezaban a secarse sus lágrimas, mas su pecho se agitaba con profundo dolor. Empezó el consuelo de nuevo, el que había estado del otro lado, observándole, se levantó y sintió la brisa del viento al sentirle enfrente de ella, hincado a un lado de la cama.

_" Cuando__ estoy a tu lado, se me olvidan mis problemas, eres mi mejor amiga, quisiera que siempre fueras..._

Legolas era muy bueno al ser tan delicado y comprensible. Ahora le acarició el rostro con sus dedos fríos, y susurró su nombre "_Rosswen_"

Pero no era Legolas quien hablaba, era… era…

- Altadil… - pronunció ella con miedo de abrir sus ojos.

- No temas mi amor… nunca te dejaré… siempre te amaré…Un beso antes de marchar…

_A tu lado quiero estar, tengo el cielo en tu mirar, con ansias de poder besar, esos labios que me hacen suspirar, a tu lado yo moriré y en el cielo te esperare y de nuevo ver renacer este amor que es verdadero..._"

Y sintió de nuevo sus labios en ella, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y el nudo en su garganta se hizo mas grande, conteniendo el aliento, tratando de no caer, su corazón se aceleró, y la mano detrás de ella se detuvo al observar el beso de los eternos amantes.

- No me dejes… - dijo ella abriendo los ojos grises a la tarde para encontrarse con sus gemelos hermosos y llenos de vida como la ultima vez que les observó.

- Nunca… nunca amada mía.

Altadil se puso en pie, y a su lado una mujer hermosa y delgada, de cabello rubio y largo, ataviada de blanco y vaporoso vestido. No había viento, pero parecía que sus cabellos flotaban, que les rodeaba una aurora blanquecina, que la luz se reflejaba en sus cabezas presentándoles una aureola encima. 

Y Altadil ofreció una blanca mano, y del otro lado Lassiriel sonreía a su hijo, quien le llevaba del brazo, y él esperaba la respuesta, y le sonreía a su amada, y ella con lágrimas en los ojos, con la sonrisa en el rostro, tomó la mano que le tendían y entro de lado de su amado y de la madre de este, al salón de Mandos, donde reposaría llena de alegría y felicidad hasta el final de los tiempos.

Los funerales fueron breves, la mañana era mucho mas sombría cuando en vez de llorar a uno solo, se lloraba ahora a dos, y es que la pena en los elfos era algo que les podía llevar a la muerte, y esta había sido benevolente con Rosswen al ser rápida y eficaz, evitándole terribles dolores, a lo largo de un tiempo inestimable. 

Ascar no había dormido, Legolas y Minya estaba a su lado, tanto había suplicado por el perdón al rey, que no le quedaba mas ganas de decir nada, Thranduil al igual que Legolas le abrazó y volvió a sentir el llanto del elfo de cabellos oscuros sobre su pecho. Aragorn y Haldir también habían hablado al rey, y sólo una triste sonrisa tuvieron a cambio, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo sucedido, y tanto Thranduil como Legolas lo sabían.

El pecho de Minya no soportaba mas sollozos, pero los contenía por que llevando a Ascar a su lado, no quería hacerle recaer en la depresión de nuevo. Legolas apretaba el brazo de su amigo para darle valor y a la vez para dárselo a si mismo y no caer. Aragorn y Haldir marchaban al lado del rey, representando a su gente, avergonzados de tener ese honor en semejante ocasión.

Les llevaron en una gran procesión hasta el Celduin, y una vez que les colocaron en una barca de madera, y prendieron fuego a su alrededor, al caer el la penumbra. Y el Celduin fue bueno con ellos, transportándoles lentamente, Rosswen a un lado de Altadil, ambos hermosos y felices, llenos de paz al fin, se enfilaban hacia su ultima meta, y como una estrella se iba alejando el destello de la luz placidamente, sin remolinos que les interrumpieran, sin olas que les despertaran de su profundo sueño, así les vieron retirarse para siempre, seres tan amados nunca mas serían vistos por sus familias.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_¡Oh! ¿Qué les pareció? Yo la verdad andaba muy depre, y se me ocurrió terminarla, dando con eso fin a mi amor. _


End file.
